The present invention relates to a rubber composition for a tire and a tire using the same. Specifically, the present invention relates to a rubber composition for a tire capable of improving gripping performance of a tire and a tire using the rubber composition.
Conventionally, various studies have been conducted in order to improve gripping performance required in a tire. In order to improve gripping performance, known is the method of increasing the amount of styrene and vinyl in styrene butadiene rubber (SBR) to raise the glass transition temperature. However, according to this method, abrasion resistance decreases. Also, the method of improving gripping performance by using a large amount of oil is known, but abrasion resistance also decreases in this case. Furthermore, the method of using fine particles of carbon black is known, but when a large amount of carbon black is used, dispersion of carbon black is poor and abrasion resistance decreases.
In order to solve these problems, suggested are the method of adding an inorganic compound such as tungsten (JP-A-2000-3194 47), the method of adding acrylic resin (JP-A-2002-80642) and the method of adding urethane particles (JP-A-2002-97303) to the rubber composition. However, a rubber composition that exhibits sufficient gripping performance does not yet exist.